Painted Leaves
by Basium1
Summary: Prequal to HLHF and TBG. Sequal starts in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

We are dolls to society,

_A slave to their whims_

_Though we keep our own agenda_

_Going through with it is a rare sight to see._

_I am a wife of the night…_

_A Geisha!_

* * *

Momo was rich!

Gatou had died leaving all his money to her. Buying her mizuage, the old man had asked to become her Danna, but something had come up, that something had ended with him dead. The people of wave had tried to loot the hide-out. But she had ruthlessly sewn them after they had, for stealing the fortune he had left to her.

Now she would never have to work again. Too bad she loved the business far too much…

The blue-haired Geisha, Momo, like all other Geisha of the village, was, in general, displeased. The businessmen were a dying breed. They would have to go after wealthy council members and lords in order for the village to continue their costly ventures. So the village had been quick to sign the Chuunin Exam Proclamation and had bought the rights to the Chuunin Exams for themselves.

The lavender eyed kunoichi broke out of her musings when Hatsumaru, a typical taikomochi wearing the black taikomochi vest with the star on the back, whispered to her and Kokoro, who was an old fashioned looking geisha.

_Why can't I be as slender as her?_

"Our first guests have arrived…"

"I call them!" Cried Kokoro, she however lacked the old fashioned personality.

"Remember the orders." Momo reminded her. Kokoro pouted, but she backed into the watch tower along with Hatsumaru.

She stepped into the blazing sun.

The one of the male Genin crashed into a tree. The other merely seemed to acknowledge she was there, while the girl and the Jounin-sensei were indifferent. They were all in front of her when the black cad boy caught up. She smiled pleasantly at them.

"Welcome, to Hoshigakure no Sato. My name is Momo, I shall be your guide throughout your stay here. I hope you enjoy my company. Please introduce yourselves."

"My name is Sabaku no Kankuro!"

"You may call me Sabaku no Temari."

"I am Sabaku no Baki." The redhead did not speak at first, he merely eyed her as if contemplating something.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara." She felt her cheeks turn red at the way the other boy eyed her. She was grateful that she was in full makeup.

"Come along please, we must go get your passes!"

* * *

After an extremely boring tour around the village, she paused in the Hanamachi.

"Here our tour comes to an end." Kankuro seemed unhappy. All she needed to do was one thing. "There are many places you can stay. An okiya can hold one team while a teahouse is willing to hold four. They are both free."

"Where is your place?" Kankuro asked. Her smile widened. He had acted the most interested throughout the trip.

"Why at this very okiya!" The sensei seemed to see where the boy was going.

"We would like to stay here." She pretended to look surprised. "Regaining" her composure her smile was once again pleasant.

"I will go tell the okaasan and a shikomi will lead you to your rooms!" She walked off.

She hurried to the garden as the shikomi opened the door. The okaasan was tending to the bonsai elm tree.

"Tell me good news, Momo." Momo kneeled before speaking.

"Okaasan, the first set of Shinobi have arrived. They have chosen to stay here. I'll be sure to inform Hatsumaru and Kokoro."

"You may leave."

Hori was well known for her cold demeanor, even among Geisha. But Momo just couldn't see it.

* * *

Momo found herself awakened by none other than the shikomi, Sakurako. She smiled warmly at her, she, being Sakurako, smiled back shyly.

"Sakurako, please be sure to be back by three to clean my rooms." The little girl flushed, she reminded her so much of her old self. Hinata had been her name, she however had gained confidence in her knowledge of charming, as well as the long hair.

Today she would not work, anyway…

She stood, as the little girl rushed from the room. Walking to her full length mirror she smiled at herself. She absently picked up a brush, her waist-length hair was just a bit messed up. It was not long until her hair had not one hair out of place. She would visit the bathhouse later on in the evening.

She looked at her clock. Gasping she put on a yukata, she would be late!

She walked quickly to the dining area. Just before entering she entered the dining area she smoothed herself over. She entered surprised to see only one person waiting for lunch.

_Sabaku no Gaara, the boy who never seems to smile._ It was a little title that she had given to him. She was polite none the less.

"Good afternoon, Sabaku-san, how has your stay been so far?"

"I thirst…" She caught the meaning behind those words. She pretended to be oblivious.

"Than I shall make you tea!" He looked at her as though she were a moron, caught off balance by her chosen statement. "It shall help you wait for the Chuunin Exams!"

Making tea with the quickest tea ceremony-Bon Tome- he seemed to catch his wits.

"Should I really wait? You are here, you would do for today…" She would save her skin!

"Wouldn't waiting for it make it sweeter?" She asked, as she began to serve the tea in the chiwawa. "I would merely "DO" a strong opponent's blood would satisfy you, ne?"

As he was already kneeling, and the fact that she had kneeled down in front of him, she served him his cup and he took a sip, she tried to follow his example, until she noticed that he had already finished his. It was not long until the entire pot was gone, and before she could drink her own tea, it had all gone down his throat.

"When can you next make me tea?"

"I must prepare to go to a teahouse until four in the morning with Kokoro and Hatsumaru."

* * *

It was four thirty in the morning when they got back, she was angrily pulling a drunken Kokoro.

"You know! I'm still thirsty!" Squealed a wobbly Kokoro. "Aren't you?"

"No we are not, we will get in trouble for being out so late if you don't—" Okaasan's barky dog, Chichi, was loud enough for her to understand. She dropped her and rushed to her room leaving her to the fate of whatever punishment Okaasan would dish out. She changed quickly and rushed to the tea room, where she had told Gaara to meet her.

The killer intent made it hard to breath, she moved as quickly as she could, not looking him in the eyes. Momo worked on the tea, her hands stirring quickly at the end. She poured him his tea.

This time she actually got a cup! Deciding to make conversation, she asked a question.

"Sabaku-san, why don't you ever smile?" He looked at her sharply before growling out an answer. His answer was an animalistic growl.

"I have my reasons!"

"Sabaku-san, you may ask me a question, if it would please you."

"Why haven't I killed you yet?" She smiled at him, bringing a finger to her chin.

"Perhaps my marvelous tea has something to do with it?"

"No… no… it's your eyes. They make me feel strange." Her smile saddened as she dropped her hand.

"These eyes can not look at you in the way that you desire. Please forgive me." The lack of hurt made her understand him a little better. He did not understand what he was feeling. She could not help but giggle at the thought. How cruel of her. "You do not understand what you are feeling… please explain in detail so that I can tell you exactly what you are feeling."

"I want to see you all the time, I want you to see me, it's like I have to have your attention, all of it all the time." Gaara paused. "Momo, I feel as though I need you."

Her surprise seemed to fill the room, now she knew that she wasn't that pretty compared to the women of the village. But why her…? It must have been based on the tea!

"Sabaku-san, it would seem that you have a crush on me, it is like the first steps to feeling love." She was forced to pause when he jumped over the table and pinned her to the ground. She gasped as the air left her lungs. He snarled his next words.

"How do I rid myself of this disease?"

"You-you must wait for it to go away. I-I think that you just like the t-tea I make." It had been so long since she had stuttered! He stood and she immediately took off. The sands that she had not noticed grabbed her. They turned her to face him. He took on the look of anger. It was more than intimidating on him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, in one swift movement, he had her pinned to him in, with one hand forcing her to look at him.

"Never run away from me." He hissed.

"Hai, Sabaku-san…" She whispered. "Please forgive my rudeness, Sabaku-san, but I must go to sleep now."

He let her go and she walked away, fortunately for her… he let her do it.

* * *

Momo awoke at ten the next morning, still tired. She took off her sleeping kimono and dressed in yet another yukata.

"Momo!" yelled Okaasan's voice, "Take the guests to tour the training grounds!"

She had shown them there already! But she did not dare argue with the retired geisha.

Yawning she went to collect the foreign shinobi.

Momo blinked when Temari asked to spar with her, she blinked again when a fearful expression entered her face and she took it back.

_That killing intent…_

"We're leaving," Gaara said calmly. She turned to the training grounds and began noting the damages on her notepads.

"What are you writing down, Momo-chan?"

"The damages, we will have to place a D-rank on this place so that the next team that uses it will not have to clean it."

"But—!"

"Do not worry our treasury pays for everything." She said this as she finished. She turned and smiled at the Kankuro, her smile turned into an expression of worry when he flew back with a large nosebleed. She moved to help him up, but Temari beat her too it, she proceeded to kick his head.

Kankuro yelped and got up.

She couldn't help but think it cruel, but perhaps she was to kindhearted for the shinobi world…

* * *

"AGAIN!" Shrieked Ai-sensei, a Geisha who was one of the rare few with a Danna.

The three busily went through their routine. Momo worked on her hand signs, while Kokoro worked on her glaive, and Hatsumaru struggled with making Genjutsu on his drums.

Picking up her war fan, she noted that Kokoro was running at her with her glaive. She turned to face her immediately.

"Venus Slash!" Yelled Kokoro, the chakra metal threw out a wave that came with the precarious chakra control.

"Dance of the Magpie Feathers!" Kokoro lost her concentration, giggling and falling backwards. The wave of Chakra disappeared just before reaching her.

"Dispel the genjutsu and go help Hatsumaru with his own genjutsu." Momo obeyed with a bow.

She knew better than to expect quick results.

* * *

It was evening.

Momo, having been to the bathhouse, walked into her Okaasan's Okiya unsuspecting of the fact that the youngest Sabaku was waiting to pounce.

"Sabaku-san!" He had her pinned to the wall with his sand.

"Why do you refer to me in such a cold manner?"

"It's a simple matter of us getting close, you will have to leave eventually."

"Where were you?"

"I was training."

"And…?"

"I also went to the bathhouse…" He walked up to her whispering the mantra:

"Excuses…"

He hesitated when he reached for her face with one hand, she looked away, eyes closed. The tips of his fingers touched her cheek. Her eyes snapped open as soon as the contact was initiated. She looked at him. The fingers, still on her cheek, moved about as he made his demand.

"Dispel the Genjutsu."

"Th-there i-i-is none!"

"Why do I feel my face warm-up when you are around? Why do you plague my thoughts?"

"It-it's a _crush_!"

"How do I get rid of it?"

"You don't, it fades!" His eyes showed such hate, such malice, such… passion…? He was gone before her eyes.

Momo had tried, she couldn't help it when she thought about that look in his eyes. No one had ever shown passion when looking at her, even Gatou had shown her _only_ affection. But there was nothing else, she couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else in his eyes.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she walked to the newly designated guest area to look for the boy with such mesmerizing eyes.

She moved quickly and silently, avoiding the entrance where Sakurako was waiting for Kokoro to get home. She ended up crawling on the ceiling where the traditional Okaasan dog was sleeping. Just past the Okaasan office… now all she had to do was to find his particular room!

It was very easy.

"Why, mother, what is it about her that makes me feel this way? What is this _feeling_?"

She stalked over to his room. She knelt in front of his Shoji door, this would require some _delicate_ handling. Momo stood and whispered his name into the door. It opened to reveal a very disheveled redhead.

"Why are you here?" He seemed angry, an unusual reaction for an unusual boy. She raised a brow. He seemed to catch the hint, he pulled her in. He repeated his question. "Why are you here?"

"It's your eyes… I like the look they give me when you see me. I will indulge you in private if you keep it up." His eyes showed that her life was in danger. "It's a symbiotic relationship. You get my attention, while I get what I want." _Romantic attention…_ "Is it a deal?"

"How do you know this is what I want?" There was an unsaid _Not even I know_ somewhere in there… silly boy!

"I am a Geisha; emotions are my weapon of choice." This was the wrong thing to say. His gourd uncorked. "I merely manipulate them, I do not control them. I don't see how getting the _third _child in the family of a Kazekage will help me, so why would I, Sabaku-san?"

He did not respond for a minute.

"In private you will call Gaara, you will teach me about affection of all forms, and I will continue to look at you." She whispered an agreement. She left the room for sleep.

* * *

Momo was making tea for herself this fine morning when Gaara walked in. She added more water to boil.

"Gaara-san." She greeted absently. She began to prepare the tray. He knelt down in front of the table.

_How presumptuous…_

How did he know that she would serve him his tea? She resisted the urge to be spiteful, it should have been obvious from the fact that she added extra water anyway… Momo waited patiently for the water to boil.

"How has your day been so far, Sa— Gaara-san?"

"When will the exams start?"

"You arrived exactly two months early, it hasn't even been a week. Five days to be exact… think of it this way, we can spend extra time together while not being rivals." Her voice was calm, once the words came out it sounded so selfish! She began to prepare the chiwawa. "Saba— Gaara-san, what is it about me that you like?"

Why did she ask that? This could very well make him stop looking at her like _that_! Momo knew it would be inevitable, but still…

"Perhaps I am merely something Gaara-san wants, perhaps I am something he doesn't need."

"What?" She had spoken aloud! "What is the difference between needing and wanting? Wants feel so much worse than needs…"

"But we can't be… if we are found out…"

"Perhaps we should both learn how to live in the moment." The boy who never smiled did not seem to notice her surprised and blushing face when she looked at him, fortunately for her, his eyes were closed. He proceeded to ruin the moment with his next words. "Where is my tea?"

She stirred furiously at his words of choice. How infuriating! It was very rare for a Geisha like herself to follow orders like this, even in the teahouse. Momo remembered that he was a guest, she had to be courteous. She smiled pleasantly as she served the tea. He seemed to love it.

She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Gaara had a taste of her cookies, simple things that she had once made with joy.

"Gaara-san," She silently congratulated herself when she did not make a slip up. He looked at her with such empty eyes, filled with one emotion: longing. "Perhaps I should begin my end of the bargain."

His eyes almost seemed to light up, but he seemed to hide it well. She held out her hand, starting things simple. He didn't seem to get it after the first ten minutes, it was fortunate that she had a lot of patience.

"Grab my hand." His eyes seemed to understand. But his hesitation spoke louder. She reached for his hand. She quickly moved her hand back on reflex. His sands had nearly crushed her very hand! "Gaara-san, perhaps you should do it."

He slowly grabbed hold of her hand, it was an awkward grip. She knew immediately that this was not going to be easy.

* * *

Two days had passed, and she knew that she was fortunate in the fact that he had no idea of what a relationship entailed. When they passed each other in the halls, he would give her in a very brief hand-holding session. But she knew that he was getting bored with that now small amount of contact.

Momo would move onto hugging, it had been so long since she had received one anyway.

"Gaara-san, after we take this step I shall refer to you in a closer manner." She gave him instructions which he followed to the letter. "We'll practice until you relax."

"How do I?" He was such a child when it came to these things…

"I don't know how boys get used to it." The two sprang apart, or rather Gaara let go and Momo jumped back as Kokoro bounced into the room.

"Woo! Oh sorry…" She was quick to apologize for her moment of weakness. "Ohayo, Sabaku-san, Momo-san…"

She sat down as Mana, a different shikomi, entered the room to prepare breakfast. Gaara was watching a still sleepy Kokoro.

"Momo-chan," Kokoro whispered to Momo, "Mana is kinda slow today… right?"

She giggled at her cruel joke hearing the very two geisha before them make that very same comment.

"Ah, yes, hopefully her wit does not match her physical prowess." The pair laughed. It was said to be a joke to be passed down from geisha to geisha. What a silly thing to pass down. Momo moved to more serious matters. "So than, have you found a Danna yet?"

"No, I'm getting to old for this business anyway, I've paid back my debt and am thinking of retiring so that I may focus on my kunoichi career."

"How's Hatsumaru?" She knew that the two were close, being cousins by blood, or so they said… Kokoro giggled.

"The fool is still trying to incorporate genjutsu into his Taijutsu. It'll end in failure if you ask me." The pair began to eat, Momo the looks that Gaara was giving Kokoro.

* * *

"Gaara-san, just relax. This is a natural sign of affection." It had been a whole week, and their relationship… when had it become this? She went stiff in his grip. This was _so_ wrong! She was a geisha! She could not…! She forced herself to relax, she smiled up at him. Gaara seemed to relax, though the stiffness was still there. "Good—"

"Is there more to a relationship?" She blushed at that question, _kissing_… she had fucked a man old enough to be her father, and yet she flushed at the simple thought of that… grasping at straws now, one thought came to her mind.

"Cuddling!" Her voice came out more desperate than she had intended it too, even cracking a little. She would not give up her first kiss so easily! "Ye-yes, it coincides with this exercise so practice until you get it!"

"How do I relax?" Momo thought a moment.

"If you ever had a teddy bear, hug me like that." He squeezed her to him, the taller boy putting his head into the crook of her neck. The bad thing about it was that it was natural. They would have to move on. "Good, now we'll move onto cuddling."

It was not long until he had it down, an hour at most, but than again, it was basically hugging, anyway.

"Gaara-kun… Why were you looking at Kokoro-san like that?" He shrugged. She couldn't help her eyes narrowing, Momo realized what she was feeling.

Jealousy.

"I was just comparing—"

"What, comparing what? The fact that she's skinnier then me, the fact that she is older and more experienced, or perhaps—"

"It is nothing." The jealousy grew, what if she had moved to slowly? She slowly reached for him, barely brushing his shirt when she felt her hand get grabbed by his sand. She tugged as it began to tighten it's grip. She looked at him, really looked at him, she saw the anger in his eyes., but why were the corners of his mouth twitching. "Don't make me drink your blood! It won't taste as good as the others, though…"

She felt a fear of death wash over her. Her sense of village pride cleaned all those tainted thoughts away.

"I am a kunoichi of Hoshigakure no Sato, we do _not_ fail!" He seemed surprised, perhaps her choice of words surprised him. It did sound silly in the sense the words did not fit the situation. But in this village… failure was not an option. She realized that she had just snapped. "I apologize, Sabaku-san, I spoke out of turn…"

With obvious strain the sands receded. She latched onto his shirt, standing up on her tip-toes, she kissed him. It was a simple peck on the lips, but her cheeks were rosy when she pulled away, he was not looking at her his cheeks matching his hair.

"I-I've never done this part before, maybe-maybe we should practice?"

* * *

After another week he had taken her advice to new extremes. He was currently kissing her neck, it was their first time outside of the Okiya together. Gaara's hands were roving her, exploring her.

She couldn't help but squeak.

He had just bitten her…

He had bitten her…

_Bite, bite, bite, bite, bite…_

She was bleeding now, and he was currently lapping it up, his tongue stimulating the spot where his teeth had left his mark. She closed her eyes. Her hands, located on his lean shoulders, tightened their grip as she whimpered. Her eyes snapped open.

She heard a window snap shut. Pushing him off of her, no easy feat… she began to whisper to him.

"Gaara-kun, we've been seen!" He didn't seem to get the big deal. "We can no longer go near each other if we are found out by _any_ authority figure. We have to keep whoever it was quiet!"

His eyes widened and the couple (what?), separated.

She would nap on what to do next…

* * *

"Sakurako, I just saw the coolest thing…" Mana whispered, this is how she woke up. Her Kusa accent became thick in her excitement. "You are not going to believe this… MOMO-SENPAI—"

She jumped from her window, yelling at the two girls tending to the garden.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE QUIET?!" They immediately bowed as pig farmers would. "How is one supposed to sleep when one must listen to two shikomi gossiping like pub whores? I will have you both beaten for this!"

Her voice softened on her next words.

"Perhaps I should teach you to both kneel properly?" It only took a few minutes for them to get it right. They even got getting up properly! "I'll show you some methods for dancing another day."

"Teach us now!" Cried Mana, who seemed to be pretending to forget what she had seen.

"You will both have to learn to keep secrets before I even bother with that… it is important to your career after all." She walked away from them, leaving that hint. All seemed to be taken care of… but than Okaasan appeared.

"Are you retired now? It's been a while since you've worked the teahouse, I hear the Umokage is going to your teahouse tonight. She got that hint, she would not be here for Gaara tonight.

"Hai, Okaasan, I will call for Kokoro and Hatsumaru to join me, I will also be sure to practice especially for him."

"Very intelligent of you, Momo-chan." She saw a flash of the ruthlessness her mother was known for, than. Perhaps she was her favorite, after all.

* * *

Momo was tired from last night. She got up anyway. Never had she watched herself so closely. But that was not what had tired her out. She noted last night's source of the feeling was gone.

She put her waist-length blue hair in a pony-tail, she blushed and smiled at the memory of last nights romp…

_His kisses roving up and down her chest…_

She opened her day-ware make-up chest to cover the hickey on her neck. If they were found out…

_She was smiling up at him as she rubbed the throbbing bulge in his pants with him returning the favor, both were admittedly clumsy…_

Deciding to skip that she decided to run to the bath house in her newest yukata.

"_I-I-I…" it was odd to hear him stutter… "think that I _like_ you."_

She paused at the entrance of the tearoom where Kokoro was showing the shikomi the different tea ceremonies. That would take hours and Okaasan was taking Chichi, her infamous dog to a veterinarian…

_She stopped in her ministrations wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him, flipping them over so she was on top, uttering her next words without a thought…_

She rushed on her way to the bath house. The after effect of her words bringing tears to her eyes. She did not dare let them fall.

"_Well, I love you…" She barely realized what she said as she whispered it to him as they grinded their pelvises together._

As she entered, she sighed. This had taught her a strong lesson about love…

_At her words, he threw her off of him with one buck of the hips, stalking to the other side of the room… she couldn't help it when she thought about how lucky she was that they weren't naked._(1)

* * *

"Sabaku-san," she greeted, once she registered that he was there. He did not respond. She bowed to him before apologizing. "Sabaku-san, I am sorry if my words offended you last night. Please forgive me, Gaara-kun…"

He had her by the throat. She kicked her legs worthlessly as she grasped at his hand.

"Do you truly regret what you said?" His words were soft, yet tears came to her eyes as if the words were a cutting insult. Kokoro ran into the room showing very little grace. She didn't even seem to care about the situation between the pair.

"Momo-san, Sabaku-san, Konoha has bought the rights to the Chuunin exams from us! We have to pack, we have less than a month before they start the exams!" Momo nodded. When Kokoro left, Momo gave Gaara an apologetic look before she to left the room.

* * *

They were there, after nearly two weeks of travel, including going through customs, with a week to spare… and Momo was already bored of being in this village. Momo still kept up her smile in public, even when the younger people told her that she was wearing her yukata wrong. The older men, meanwhile… needed to learn to keep their hands to themselves!

Okaasan had let them leave the hotel after making sure that they had practiced, Momo still wondered why she had even come.

Momo still wondered why Okaasan had been sent in place of Ai-sensei, and even why she had been commanded to keep a blindfold on at all times. It helped her work on her Doujutsu anyway…

Momo and Kokoro were annoyed. Looking for Hatsumaru was difficult… especially when he didn't want to be found. Momo heard a familiar voice cry out. If it really was him, than…

_Gaara-kun…_

Momo and Kokoro looked around the corner, seeing none other than Kankuro himself picking on a little boy.

"Isn't that…?" Kokoro whispered asked Momo, not referring to Kankuro.

"Hai, I believe that it is the honorable grandson." Momo whispered back. Before they could continue on with their conversation, a voice that inwardly would have made her squeal in delight had it not been so frightening.

"Kankuro, you're a shame to our village."

"Gaara, I-I…"

"Shut up, I'll kill you!"

The two girls looked at one another, surprised. He had shown such well placed manners. But than again they hadn't seen the siblings interacting.

"Who are you?" Momo motioned for Kokoro to follow her away. The two walked away, Momo and Kokoro beginning to feel rage when their teammate was seen by them flirting with a homely civilian girl. Momo waited patiently for Kokoro to collect him as they went to the building where the first part of the exams was said to take place.

* * *

A large crowd entered through the door. Momo giggled at the sight.

"Fun fact: Shinobi do not use front doors to get into places often…" There were a few chuckles following her statement. She did not miss Kokoro's jealous look. There had always been a rivalry between the two. It was anything but friendly… Kokoro however was in the mood to insult someone else for a change.

"An astute observation, Momo… who wasn't intelligent enough to realize that it was a pretest…?" They looked over to see a pinkette blushing. They had just singled out the person who had revealed the said pretest(2). Kokoro called her words over to the girl, sounding grateful, the girl looking downcast. "Thank you for the extra competition!"

Momo and the rest of her team smiled to the girl and turned into their corner.

"That was delightfully cruel, Kokoro-chan!" said Hatsumaru, Momo frowned when she noted the look in his opal eyes.

"What's taking them so long? The exams were supposed to start two minutes ag—" Kokoro was interrupted, her dark eyes narrowing.

"Enough, take a number, sit down and shut up…! The exam is about to start!" The Genin filed into the exam room. The three looked at one another, agreeing on one thing:

_This is so rushed…_(3)

* * *

"… arrive at Training Area Forty-Four in three days! Your sensei's will fill you in on what's what!" The obviously crazed woman jumped from a new window, destroying more public property. The test had been so easy! According to Okaasan many other villages did not realize that a _formal_ education of reading, writing, and mathematics actually helped a shinobi learn focus. Momo waited for Kokoro to collect her.

"She's blind, but she can read with her fingers." Hatsumaru lied quickly to a Konoha shinobi who had questioned how she had taken on the test. She noted with well hidden shock that he had the same eyes.

"An interesting lie—"

"Come on, Momo-chan." Momo, with her lavender eyes Activated, had seen Kokoro approaching. "Would you like me to do your hair later?"

She took the hint, her hair was mussed from when she had pretended to trip. She deactivated her ability, grasping the offered hand. Momo, being an overly proud geisha, couldn't help but think that her act was perfect.

They had barely left the building when Momo felt the presence of her Okaasan. Turning in her general direction, the two ravenettes and the bluenette turned and bowed respectively as they greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Okaasan/Hori-senpai," The said in unison, with only Hatsumaru stating the respective title of 'senpai'.

"We shall begin your true training. Hatsumaru, you will need to enhance your chakra control, Kokoro, you will spar with Hatsumaru to improve your Taijutsu and endurance, Momo, I will personally train you…" Her Okaasan always singled her out like that… was it because they were actually related. Hatsumaru grabbed her hand and the four went to their designated training ground.

* * *

Momo, without the blindfold, miserably thought that her Okaasan seemed to enjoy watching her try and fail. She couldn't get the water from one glass to the next to the next glass. Her eyes brightened when she remembered the way the beautiful boy had formed the chakra. Momo carefully began to mold the chakra.

With the water dropping several droplets, she made it to the glass. She noted that the glass that had been holding the water looked as though someone drunk from it. She began to mold more chakra, moving the last few droplets into the next glass. She moved onto the water that was on the board where the water was.

"Ah, so you realized that Haku-kun was your cousin." Momo could not hide her shock. Her mother's face showed one of distaste. "Yes, his mother, your aunt, was to be sold to the next Hanamachi, she was a fair bit homelier then me, I was fortunate to be a shikomi. Both you and he were born with a stillborn twin… that is how you have the Water Release and he got the Ice Release. I'll inform you of the history if you make this exam. Now do it again, this time correctly, and we'll move onto the…_ fun_… part."

Momo smiled at the thought, her mother always bought out Hinata…

* * *

Mana and Sakurako looked pleadingly at Momo, she looked down at them until they looked away.

"I will do so when the team and I get through the second part." She _would_ show them the basics of the graduation dance, if her title wasn't Genin Geisha Momo!

She waited patiently for Kokoro and Hatsumaru to show up into her room as she shooed the two shikomi out. Momo yawned, and went to their rooms. They were still asleep…! They were also in the same bed…

_Sick…_

* * *

Momo was back in the bandages. That is, they were over her eyes. This time she would not waste chakra on her eyes, unless they were absolutely needed. They were waiting for the rest of the teams to show up. She activated her Byakugan on a fancy, she saw… _him_… off to the side, all alone.

_Gaara-kun…_

She thought his name with a flush. Without thinking she walked up to him, the two walked off into some bushes. Where they were in plain sight of everyone. She resisted the urge to latch onto him. It was so, very strong…

"You've been ignoring me… Momo-chan…" The name seemed to sound so foreign on his tongue, as if he hadn't had a favorite fruit in a long time. She bowed her head, whispering her next words.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun."

"I have a question… what happens next?" It hurt so very much! She held back tears. She would have to break it off now! "What happens next in a relationship?"

"G-Gaara-kun… I can't-I can't help you there… it hurts that we have to sneak around… why don't I show you after I retire? Why don't we go back for now." She knew from the fact that he walked away that he caught the hint.

Her eyes deactivated, Hatsumaru, noting that Momo wasn't going to come to them, came to pick her up.

* * *

They had made it on the very first day. It was the third and final day and Momo was worried, not about the fights, but about Gaara.

Momo knew that he was angry. Perhaps… she could take back her words? He did not seem like the type to forgive easily. But did she want to live to regret such a thing? Momo wrapped the bandages around her head, covering her lavender eyes from the world. She scowled at the contraption that Okaasan had called an _alarm clock_, it was a great deal more annoying than the Shikomi that woke her in the afternoon… _and so loud!_

Momo finished, and on a whim, put on her training outfit, before dressing up in the yukata that had been worn when she had first served Gaara his tea. It was an orange yukata with clouds on it, the perfect summer yukata.

Momo waited outside her door, a hand lazily met her own. She knew that it was none other than Kokoro. The hand was far too soft to belong to anyone other than a geisha. Momo followed where she led her.

After activating her Byakugan to see many Jounin standing there, including Okaasan. They were promptly yelled at to stand in a line. Kokoro, due to her marvelous acting skills, nearly forgot Momo.

"Welcome to the Chuunin exams preliminaries, as there are to many of you…" after a long lecture they were asked who wanted to quit. No one did so. Momo sighed, even more competition… "Good now please go up to the balcony and prepare for a fight."

The old man seemed so mellow. Hatsumaru was forced to drag Momo to the balcony. Kokoro was slipping up…

"First match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yukushi Kabuto…" One of the opponents jumped down by the sound of it.

"I surrender, my eardrums took a serious beating before the exams…" Kokoro, who had obviously wanted to see some blood, yelled to the left.

"What's the point of even trying if you're just going to purposely sabotage yourself!?"

"Indeed, cousin…"

Momo kept quiet, listening as the opponent that had not quit was carted amidst his own protests.

Next came a match which ended in both giving up.

"We're teammates!" One had said.

The next fight surprised her, it was her two teammates! She activated her Byakugan. Noting the suicide knives in their kunai holsters. They hadn't had that before…

"I will not go easy on you, cousin!" Yelled Kokoro, smirking.

"Not that you would need to!" He snarled back.

Okaasan!

They each pulled out sealing scrolls, with Kokoro pulling out a samisen and Hatsumaru his Taiko drum.

Surely they wouldn't…!

It would seem Kokoro would. She sat in kiza and began to play the Song of the Magpies Sorrow. Hatsumaru fell to his knees. He barely stood back up, Momo would commend him for that. He began to play his drums with her.

"This is bad…" Momo muttered. "They have are evenly matched, Kokoro has the chakra control, while Hatsumaru has the chakra capacity to keep up. They are both skilled and… oh no…"

She knew that stance from Hatsumaru, he was about to do the Taiko move of desperation. He did it.

He threw his drum, kicking the base, making the knives that came out with just the right amount of pressure appear, Kokoro, being very poor at Taijutsu, could not dodge in time. The drum severed her upper body nearly from her waist.

Hatsumaru, had begun running after the Taiko he had kicked it at Kokoro, Momo watched as he caught it just as it nearly killed her.

"Kokoro-chan, elder cousin… what is your dying wish?"

"Die like you lost…" Kokoro reached into her sleeve, cut off her hair and stabbed the knife just a bit past the hilt into her throat. How strong she was… Hatsumaru reached into his kunai holster and pulled out the correct knife. He expertly shaved himself bald and, with a pained expression, he kneeled and cut three large gashes into his stomach, not making a sound. Momo cried for the first time in years.

_They were my only friends…_

"It was on the orders of the Umokage that they be killed, Momo-san. Hatsumaru was seducing maiko and drugging geisha, his seed is everywhere, including in Kokoro's once living womb." Her tears stopped, had they really been so _close_? "Momo, they were forced to commit seppuku, because, as is the belief of our village: Losers are worthless…"

Momo blinked, her mother had called her a loser once…

"Momo, you will not be allowed to commit seppuku, you are however to cut your hair and you will go live with someone else, as well as retire. Take off your bandages and I'll tell when you may open your eyes." All this was whispered. Her mother nudged her, she noted that several matches had come as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times. She subtly took the suicide knife her Okaasan handed her. It was too bad that it would not be used properly. "I'll start the paperwork, I hear your brother is very talented."

She looked at the board.

HYUUGA NEJI

VS

MOMO

Momo looked at the boy who had jumped down from the baloney. He was the very same boy who had questioned her blindness...

* * *

Mo— no, _Hinata_, sighed. All she had left was the fortune and things that she had owned previously before being disowned. But she had loved her life as one of the only pearls made by the oyster. Hinata didn't even bother to sit up, not even her old teammates would have shown up to comfort the now duck-butted(4) girl. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about her past with Sabaku no Gaara…

He had fallen in love with Genin Geisha Momo, not a little girl with absolutely no self-esteem Hinata. She knew this as he had yet to visit. Momo had met the man who was her father with a blank face, as well as her sister. They said that the finals of the Chuunin Exams would take place on the next day.

"We might just let you attend!" The nurse had said happily. Hinata had just ignored the staff thereafter. She was no child.

_Now I am, though…_

Her door opened, she did not look up. It closed, which was unusual for the hospital staff. The footsteps were of a sandaled shinobi.

"Mo… mo…" The voice was strained as though the person was holding something back. Momo knew that voice, which immediately bought her out of her depression. With tears of joy in her eyes she smiled at him. "Momo… My Momo…"

"Gaara-kun!" She extended her arms to him. He practically fell into her arms. He hugged her so tightly that it made her gasp.

"You make all the bad go away, Momo-chan." Momo smiled running her fingers through his hair. It felt oddly silky.

"As you do for me, Gaara-kun…" She would correct him another time.

"Make the bad go away for good, Momo-chan…" There was desperation in his voice. Fear engulfed her at the thought of taking such a step, the desperate look in his, the trembling of his body, it all made her forget that fear.

"_It's not as if I'm unexplored territory…"_

"Hai, Gaara-kun…" She slowly complied by spreading her legs(5). She said her next words as she leaned back into the pillow. "I love you, Gaara-kun…"

Her eyes widened in pain...

* * *

1. It's called dry-humping… GYA! I'M SUCH A PERVERT!

2. They don't know that Sakura was not the one who _really_ revealed it.

3. Like this fic… LOL!

4. Sasuke has a CHICKEN BUTT, while Hinata has a DUCK BUTT.

5. Yep, definitely a pervert.

Well this is chapter one. Please review… the summary was a ploy to get rid of those who do not _try_ when it comes to fanfiction. As in they are too lazy to review…

The Sabaku-ness requires a more in-depth explanation:

Baki is the brother of the Yondaime Kazekage, who, in turn, had an affair with the younger sister of his wife, both the daughters of a very important councilmember. The woman became pregnant, she did not die of childbirth, but rather she was used to seal the Ichibi no Tanuki as a sacrifice to make a Jinchuriki. Her name was Karura. Yashamaru, their brother, unable to stay angry at the tyrant the Kazekage had become, as he was his brother-in-law, took his frustrations out on Gaara. Gaara is both the brother and the cousin of the Kazekage's heirs. Gaara cannot help but feel like an outcast because of the fact that he is one of the few bastard children in the Shinobi world. The next chapter will hold the family history of Hinata.

So review, please,

-Basium1

P.S. To Kiba Inubake: I'll try to add that line to the story, the last one was meant to have some humor in it, but I want the story to be more serious now since the ending is such. But keep hope, Hinata hasn't baked yet!

P.P.S. Sorry I couldn't get to the ten-thousand word mark I was aiming for…

P.P.P.S. I listened to A Geisha Dream by Naoki and .

P.P.P.P.S. Blame PerfectWorld as to why this took so long… IT'S ADDICTING!

sorry about that...


	2. Chapter 2

PaintedLeaves2

Hinata had run when he had said those words.

_I love you so much…_

Did those words mean nothing now? She had come from the hospital with such good news. She released a whimper. A familiar chakra signature appeared. This was the only one of two signatures that she had come to associate with friendliness. She turned around smiling at Kankuro.

"Why did you run!" He cried; he had been the only one that had agreed to their marriage. She felt her expression turn back to the sad expression. "Hinata, I don't know what happened but—"

"I'm lucky, you know…" Her expression was blank now. He blinked, taking this with a surprised expression. She giggled, a bit desperately. "I should not have lived past fourteen with just the first pregnancy, and with my heart condition; I should not be alive right now…"

A look of understanding dawned on his features.

"What do you mean by just the first?" She walked up to him, he automatically hugged her.

"You might be an uncle soon, now I have to think for two. If it had been just me, I would have chased after him with everything I have." Her tears returned. Her expression hardened. "He has until the baby is born, for now and after I will be a mother first. Don't tell him Kankuro, I don't want to force him."

She walked away. A familiar chakra signature appeared.

_No…_

The man that had promised her that he would never break her heart had forgotten her. Had he heard what she had to say?

"_Why… why did my head begin to hurt when she came in?"_

"Humph, men are such liars…" She mumbled as she looked on at the smirks of Gaara's now prospective wives.

_Sure we're married, but I'll divorce him. He deserves someone who can keep up anyway…_

Gaara's libido would be the end of her. Too embarrassed to tell the doctor's why she was so tired, they always told her to be less active. Rounding the corner she looked up the steps, seeing a smile playing on a certain blond's lips. Temari had loathed her from the very beginning. In private, she would often call her a witch. The words that followed her, struck her.

"It seems that serving a man on your back leaves you so… _lonely_, eh, _little sister_?" It had been Hinata who had propositioned. It had taken her several tries, but she had succeeded. How did Temari know? She remembered what Gaara had said to them after Hinata had been bought to Suna.

"_You'll be sisters from now on."_

_Indeed, Gaara-kun. _

She began her trek up the steps just as Temari began her steps down.

She gasped.

Hinata had not expected Temari to be so dirty-handed!

She whimpered as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Temari had been nothing but cold. It was to what extent that she realized just how much Gaara had protected her until now.

[linebreak]

"…so?" Her eyes stayed closed. It had been Temari who had spoken. Kankuro could only do so much…

"What do you mean by that? She is _pregnant_, we're lucky the baby is still alive—!"

"Would that explain how she got the lines of a cow?"

"Temari, that's attempted murder on your hands!" She heard Temari giggle.

"Gaara won't let anything happen to his dear sister. She is a _nobody_, well, to him at least…" She sat up.

"Hello, brother, sis—"

"You don't have the right to call me that any longer, witch."

"Temari!" Kankuro had not heard any of the nicknames that Temari had insisted on calling Hinata in private.

"I can go for the rhyming name I thought of using." Hinata sunk into her hospital bed, smiling.

"Oh, Kankuro-kun, surely you know that it is all a game between Temari and I." He frowned. Temari was _nothing_ compared to the rest of the village women when it came to violence, as she was only one. However, politically speaking, Temari _would_ make her miserable if she did not watch her step.

She looked down at her hands as Kankuro patted her head and dragged Temari out.

She sat back up and gripped her stomach with one hand and put a hand to her mouth. She realized she would be doing a lot of crying in the future. Things would have been much easier if this beast inside her had not survived.

_This child will end me._

[linebreak]

"Huh…" Today was her first day out, she had received no visitors. She blinked in surprise at the scene before her. Her husband, looking for a place to hide, she giggled at the sight and he looked in her direction. She motioned him over. Surprisingly, he came.

"Ah… I'm really sorry about last week." He whispered. She grasped his hand and began to drag him away. She smiled warmly at him.

"Nonsense, Kazekage-sama, it is my fault for not being beautiful that day." He blinked in surprise.

"THERE HE IS!" Shrieked a woman's voice. They both turned around at that moment. Hinata grabbed his other hand, pulled him down, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She let go and turned to leave. Waving as she walked off towards the park, she called a goodbye of:

"Another day, Kazekage-sama!" He stood there frozen until he was captured.

Should she…?

_No…_

Let him suffer a little.

[linebreak]

"Hinata-chan, we must come up with a plan to help you win him back!" Hinata smiled at this. Kankuro had struck a pose with sparkles in his eyes. "We need to act fast, while you still have your figure!"

For just a second, she felt angry. Gaara was not that shallow!

_But still…_

No man would want a pregnant woman.

Kankuro continued.

"Temari is already looking for a replacement; we _must_ out maneuver her from the beginning! How did you two start out?" How did they start out…?

"From the very beginning he said it was my eyes. But every time I said I loved him he would wind up." She touched the bite mark on her chest, given to her in the hospital by Gaara. "But after the Uzumaki Incident he thought I'd have nothing to do with him, that he had forced me… I courted him, he came to accept my affection, he hid me away, and than…"

The rest was history. Their first child had been stillborn. Hinata, being the selfish little witch that she was, had tried to kill herself as soon as Gaara had left. In the end… it was that she was _so_ lonely without his company that she had tried. It was always the fear, knowing that he would leave that caused her eyes to widen, seeing him there.

"Why don't we try baking him those cookies that he liked so much?" Kankuro bought her from her gloomy thoughts with a wonderful suggestion. "Yes, yes… then I may eat the leftover cookie dough!"

Together they walked to the kitchen.

[linebreak]

"Matsuri-san, could you please give these to the Kazekage for me?" Matsuri nodded her consent. Hinata blinked in surprise as she felt Temari come as she left, stopping just at the corner. Hinata rounded the opposite corner leading away from Gaara's office. There was a tearing sound. She bought a fist to her heart.

"Matsuri-_chan_, you know I'm rooting for _you_, don't tell him who made it, just take all the credit."

"But—"

"You love him, don't you? This is your chance; I always root for the good guys…" Hinata put the fist at her heart to her mouth as tears came. Temari hated her that much?

"Re-re-really, you think so, Gaara-sama used to only have eyes for Hinata!"

"Hinata is anything but kind, Matsuri-chan; she is just desperate for his attention. Win him, love him, save him."

"Right!" She heard the door open, she slid down the wall. The tears began to fall; she bit her fist to stop the whimper. The door closed, Temari smirked at her as she walked by. She stood up, and Temari allowed a surprised expression on her face.

"Temari, I don't know what I've done to your family… but I'll back off if that will make you happy." Temari smiled in such a nasty way.

"Silly Hyuuga, this just shows me that you don't love him." Hinata felt a glower show on her face.

"I do love him! But… if he had loved me, he would have remembered me, I don't have the heart to force him to do anything." When his green eyes turned on her, she could not ever say no…

"Hm, you really are selfish. Just help me get Matsuri into his love life. You just make the cookies, cakes, and whatever else you can. I'll consider forgiving you for being the gold digging slut that you are." Temari stalked off. "Don't tell Kankuro."

"Yes, Temari-san."

[linebreak]

"Did he get them?" Kankuro asked.

"I sent them with Matsuri-san."

"He'll remember you for sure!" Kankuro crowed. He looked at her blank expression. "Were you crying earlier? What did Temari do?"

"I need to go shopping for more ingredients." She left quickly, she would never lie to Kankuro. He was far too kind for that.

"Yes, Hinata-chan…" He sounded upset.

[linebreak]

"Hinata-chan, do you have anything new for Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked with much vigor, Hinata looked away, to hide her sad expression, and held out the bento.

"En-enjoy it, Matsuri-san." A month had passed, and Hinata had grown tired of pretending. She looked her in the face. "Matsuri-san, is it okay if I bring it to him?"

"NO!" Matsuri blushed. "I mean… no, Hinata-chan, you have to take things slowly with him, after all, you don't want to scare him…"

"He's not an animal, he can take surprises." It was not Matsuri's glare that made Hinata look away for a second. "I-I hope you can make… him happy."

Temari had come up behind Matsuri, her glare made Hinata keep herself in check. She hid herself as Matsuri turned around. Watching her head towards the office, Hinata tried to leave quickly, but Temari was much more fit.

"Temari-san, I-I'm sorry! I didn't— NYU!" Temari had just rammed her against the wall. She tilted her head as she looked at Hinata.

"Little witch, I…" Temari paused, than said with slight frustration. "You are fortunate. This isn't finished."

Matsuri came by as she was released. Temari took off after her.

"I always scare them…" Gaara came towards her, she blushed and leaned back. "What makes me so frightening?"

She laughed, tilted her head, and stated:

"You should wait for the girl to make the first move. But you can always call on me if you are feeling lonely." He blushed, taken off guard. Looking around she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Another day, Kazekage-sama!"

This little bit of contact made her so happy! This more than made up for all the bullying she put up with… she went halfway down the steps. Looking around again, she hugged herself, her face reddened, she felt so warm!

She shivered, suddenly feeling very cold. Releasing herself, she looked down. She would never be able to do this again one day. Whether it was because her child was born, or because someone won his heart, she would be very lonely soon enough.

She continued down the stairs. A hand tugged on hers. She forced out a smile and a squeal of delight.

"Kuro-kun!" The grandson of the Tsuchikage had arrived. Kuro had been nothing but helpful when she had lived in Iwa, but he was just so flirty! He kissed her knuckles, she tittered just as she always did. "What would such an important man like you be doing here?"

"I just came for a visit…" He grinned at her, a merry twinkle in his eyes. News traveled so quickly! Surely he couldn't… "How have things been for you?"

"This and that!" Her smile became more genuine, Kuro had visited her everyday, even going as far as to contact Gaara after her suicide attempt. His expression became serious.

"I heard what happened to the young Kazekage. Just so you know, I'm here…" This gave her pause. Surely he couldn't have come all this way just to _be there_ for her. So that meant… she blushed. He smiled gently. "I'm here."

He walked away.

[linebreak]  
"HINATA!" Barked Temari. Once again, they were alone. Hinata released a "Nyu!" as Temari, once again, manhandled her. "Why haven't you been making all those things that Gaara likes?"

"All his favorite foods are out of season, the exotic ingredients that make them are not from here. They won't be back till next year." She could tell this little lie.

"Oh really." Temari let her go with a growl. "Stay away from him; I don't want you tempting him again."

_Like Gaara is that weak…_

"Gaara likes teeth." Hinata said, fixing her clothing. "Tell that to Matsuri."

She walked away, a shadow out of the corner of her eyes made her gasp. She was tackled into a hug.

"Hinata-chan!" Squealed an effeminate voice, she growled as her foot made contact with the man's face. It was none other than… _Ichiko_. "Hinata-chan should be kinder to her future husband…"

"Well than, when I see him… I will be."

Noblemen from all over had come to Suna. It went on like that for that month. It had been the same thing until an interesting guest had arrived.

"Umokage-sama!" A kage had come to see her? She bowed and he bowed back.

"Momo-chan… you have grown." The man had just made her blush! She kept her expression of calmness. "You know why I'm here?"

"Of course, Umokage-sama." Her expression became blank and guarded. "You have come as a suitor?"

"My, you have been out of practice for too long. But once I take you back to the village we will fix that." Out of practice was she?

"That's assuming that you win me…" Her smile was that smile that she had practiced and mastered as a child.

"That's the smile I was hoping to see!" He grabbed her hand and bought it to his lips. She jerked her hand out of his grip.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not until you prove yourself!" She wagged a finger in his face as she this. His smile seemed to widen.

"I accept that challenge, Momo-chan. Would it be possible for you to please show me around? This is my first outing from the village." Unable to think of a way to turn him down, she was about to agree when…

"Hinata-chan, let me come!" She heard Kuro call as he suddenly appeared. Good, that meant protection. She took a step towards the market place.

[linebreak]

Hinata growled in frustration. One thing that she hated during her first pregnancy… her pretty clothes did not fit. She had looked around for her fat clothes and, to her horror, she realized that she had left them in Gaara's room.

"_They're still too young to be sleeping in the same bed…"_

Like a wicked old hag, his stepmother had stepped in. Temari had most likely intervened through her. Maybe she could sneak in there this one time.

_Just this one time…_

She snuck quickly through the hallways, spotting Temari, Hinata felt a deep hope go through her. Temari walked away an extremely happy look on her face.

_Lucky!_

She had made it to the door! Her fingers brushed the doorknob, she heard a bump. It sounded familiar… it dawned on her.

_Damn it…_

Tears came to her eyes.

"Sabaku-sama, the Kazekage is not to be disturbed." A Suna ANBU had come up behind her. She nodded somberly, she paused when she heard a whimper. It was most feminine.

"I-I'm tired, Gaara-sama." She shook her head with a sigh.

"The poor girl just _had_ to activate his libido…" She mumbled with pity in her voice.

"St-stop it, it hurts when you do that!"

"Get out, Matsuri; I was just going by instinct." His voice was stiff, but she knew he would apologize later that day. The ANBU quickly made himself scarce. Hinata was just barely fast enough. Matsuri looked at her with such rage and hatred that Hinata flinched.

She waited a moment, composing herself.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, I believe that something of mine was left in your room, do you mind…?" Never mind the fact that he was completely naked, but it was nothing she had not seen before. So she couldn't help it when she did not give him a second look, her eyes instead traveling to the bookshelf where her safe was imbedded.

"No." He sounded most put-out. She walked to the bookshelf removed the books that were in the way. "Did this make me a—"

"Of course not, Kazekage-sama, you were just doing what felt natural to you." She looked at him, strictly in the face. Out of the corner of her eyes she noted his stiffness. She quickly turned back to the four-digit safe.

_0513_

The date of their wedding, well, they more like eloped. She grabbed the sealed clothing, nine months worth of clothes. She paused, the scroll at the very back… could she be selfish just this one time?

_No._

She was being selfish enough already. Looking back at those photos would just make her fight for him. She snapped the safe shut before the temptation could get worse. She moved the books back into place.

"What is your name?" She turned towards him with a warm smile on her face.

"I am no one important," she walked up to him, planted a kiss on his cheek, and whispered the following words into his ear: "Another day, Kazekage-sama."

[linebreak]

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Temari had her pinned to the wall. Hinata did not look her in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked. Why was she taking so much from this young woman?

_Oh, right…_

She was a nobody now, until Gaara could either remember her or fall into a new love with her… she would be out of the lap of luxury she had enjoyed all her life. Hinata returned to listening to Temari.

"… I don't know why you stick around! You should just disappear…!"

_Disappear…?_

Indeed, she wanted to last year, after the failed pregnancy. Looking back now she realized that she should have waited for Kuro to leave, it was too rushed. This one she would have to plan out.

_Maybe, just maybe… everyone will be happy._

[linebreak]

Kankuro looked worried, which was an unusual expression in itself. What could this mean?

"Hinata, I need something from you." Oh, a party. They would need another fundraiser?

"I'll do it, Kankuro-kun. You just have to tell me outright!" She smiled and laughed half-heartedly.

"Hinata, are you okay? If you need something or want to talk, I'm here."

"I'm just fine, Kankuro-kun… I need the specifics for the party." He smiled at her, worried expression disappearing.

"Well…"

[linebreak]

_She was in the middle of shopping around for a catering company when…_

Hinata took off running. There was a trashcan just a few feet away… almost there… made it!

Hinata's body felt like it was compressing itself, like it was forcing her breakfast out. She felt someone pull her hair back. She panted for a moment, than it started again.

She went through this three more times. After she finished making a debacle of herself, she stood up straight, and accepted the napkin from the civilian man who had taken pity on her. She thanked him and continued on her way. It wasn't even morning…

"Hinata-_chan_!" She felt annoyance flare for just a moment. Ichiko, despite all her efforts, had found her… the man was too affectionate… "I heard from Kuro that you were giving a tour!"

"Ichiko-kun… I'm shopping right now, I really nee—"

"But-but…" She winced, it was like kicking a puppy, saying no whenever he got upset.

"Very well, but keep in mind I have a lot to do." He looked ready to pounce on her. She said her next statement in a voice that promised death. "_No touching._"

She quickly entered the false flower shop that doubled as a café. Matsuri was sitting with Temari and various kunoichi and civilian women.

"He's such a beast!" Matsuri bragged. Hinata moved on, doing her best to ignore her. "Last night… he made me—!"

There was an "ahem" from a woman with two children. Matsuri quieted down, making the girls around her giggle as she finished her statement. It was not long until Matsuri's volume moved to the heights they were at before.

"He is a stud! No doubt about it, I can't keep up!" Hinata nearly dropped the vase in her hands. Hinata could keep up, but with visits to the hospital. But… she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she would live a short life if they had continued like that.

_Is that why?_

Was she being selfish? Was her fear of death the reason she couldn't bring herself to go to him? She clutched the vase in her arms in a hug. Looking down, she quickly blinked away tears.

_I really don't deserve him…_

"Hinata-_chan_! What do you think of this arrangement?" She smiled at him, but it dropped as soon as she noted the arrangement. A scowl alighted her face.

"That does not match the mood of the party at all! We're looking for energetic, not peaceful!" She covered her mouth at the outburst. He sniffed, miffed.

"Pregnant women are so mean…" Abruptly he smiled. He pounced on her, she nearly fell over, and he landed a lick on her neck.

"St-stop!" He let go immediately. He sighed and stated in a somber way.

"I'll stop if you feel the need to…" Hinata barely got out of the way as he cried: "Just kidding!"

Hinata released a giggle as he stood up, pouting at her.

"Hinata-chan should be kinder to her best-looking suitor!" That was a little too loud for her taste. So she said with amusement:

"When I see him, I'll do so. Now what do you think of this vase?" She was testing him, would he agree with it to get to her affection or would he be honest? The grin on his face said no lies.

"It's lovely, especially the way the pink and green mesh! Not to mention the yellow…"

"Really now… I think it's… vibrant… too!" It did breathe energy! "Let's choose a flower arrangement!"

The ways his eyes sparkled made her question her femininity.

[linebreak]

Hinata was getting good at this _avoiding_ thing. She went to the tearoom. One place where she and Gaara had not gone in the year she had been there. She doubted he would be there now. Maybe she should have invited someone… but than again, she may have been rusty…

_Ryūrei__…_

It was the tea ceremony she would be able to do in this room since the table was already set. Humming as she went, she found herself in a seiza position, waiting for the tea to boil. Hinata quickly realized that she would need a cup for her tea ceremony. She stood and grabbed the cup of the season from the cupboard, summer.

Hinata sat back down, kneeling and waiting.

"Come on, Gaara-sama, no one should be here!" Damn it, did Matsuri enjoy Temari's scolding of Hinata? "We should have this room all to… oh."

Perhaps this wasn't planned, after all. But she knew that Temari would come after her anyway.

"Hello," Gaara said with an unnatural amount of friendliness. Was that a smile? She blushed, but smiled back nevertheless.

"W-w-would you like some tea?"

"Of course." Matsuri looked ready to protest until Gaara said those words. Hinata got up to get more summer teacups.

"Hey, have you gotten bigger?" Matsuri really needed to learn better passive aggressive skills. She would not fight back. She would never let Gaara see her ugly side.

"Oh, Matsuri, didn't you hear? I'm having his child."

"I'm planning on having Gaara's." That poorly thought out comeback made Gaara loose his composure.

"Wait, what?"

"The tea is almost ready, why don't we speak of different topics?" Hinata really was too kind for her own good. "Oh, and Matsuri? Could you not tell anyone I was here?"

*Please don't tell Temari!*

"Nonsense, we could all have tea together!"

*I'll see you drowned!*

"Oh, but I'm a bit rusty at my skills,"

*I don't want to die!*

She began to pour the tea. Gaara took a sip and Hinata, quickly sensing deja-vu, poured some for Matsuri, before filling Gaara's cup up again. She poured her own, and filled Gaara's. This time she would actually get a sip! Putting the pot down, she took a sip before she poured some for Gaara, once again. To her horror, she realized the pot was empty; perhaps she was not so rusty, since she had just picked it up and had felt the weight of the emptiness instinctually.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama, there is no more tea, would you like the rest of mine?"

"Excuse me." Matsuri left quickly. She paused at the entrance of the room as though expecting Gaara to follow. Gaara was blissfully unaware of her even leaving, as he was savoring the last of the tea. Hinata gulped down Matsuri's cup in an unladylike fashion before he finished.

"What is your name?" She leaned forward, trying to kiss his cheek. He had other ideas as he leaned back, his expression becoming serious. "Who are you?"

"Ah… bye!" She tried to get to her feet, but he yanked her back down… by the front of her dress. Not noticing where his hand was he looked at her intently in the face as she blushed. "Ah, Kazekage-sama—?"

"Answer. Me." Hinata felt her blush deepen, why didn't she feel like saying something as simple as her name? Would he remember? Perhaps she should answer him… she leaned forward, unable to resist it. She leaned back and began to stutter out an apology. He pulled her closer, his eyes fogged up, like he wasn't quite there.

"G-Gaa—" His mouth took the opportunity to explore hers. She lost herself, grabbing his other hand she bought it too to her bosom. She moaned into his mouth as she moved into his lap. He groaned as her hips grinded into his. He leaned forward, laying her down on the table. She took the opportunity to quickly lift her dress. Gaara, released her lips to trace the very tip of her chin with his tongue.

She undid his pants quickly, grateful that he was always in commando, his licks became nibbles… she moved her panties aside, positioned him just as he thrust forward. It started out slow, just as it always did…

"Ah…" She whimpered as Gaara bit into her chin. He sped up, she grunted as he got rougher, he expertly unfastened the back of her dress.

_At least he still has his nimble fingers…_

The sleeves slid downward, she whimpered again as Gaara bit into her shoulder.

"Gaara, slow down, it's not a race!" Just like always, he did indeed slow down, but that always added more force to his member. She stopped looking at the ceiling and closed her eyes as he let out an animalistic growl. But she had learned to like it like that… Gaara sped up at her next command. "Faster!"

Her dress went down further, she groaned as her nipples were exposed, hardening. His head went down lower, at which point she gripped his hair as he began his brand of ministrations. Looking down at him as she panted, she saw him look up at her. His eyes widened in shock. Had he really been in a dream land throughout the whole thing?

"I-I'm sorry!" She scowled unused to this submissive version of her husband.

"Keep going! I-I'm almost there…" She was coming down off that high, fast. She looked at him, begging. "Please…"

_Just one more…_

She cried out in ecstasy. He pulled out immediately. Looking at his still standing hardness, she smiled at him.

"I-I guess I should return the favor…"

"Wha…?" She rubbed her finger at the very tip of the head. He groaned; was he really being so neglected? She ran her other hand up the shaft, slowly.

"Now than, what should I do?" smiling up at him, she leaned forward, removed her hands, and licked the very tip. She leaned back in time as his seamen landed on her chest. She heard a thump, Gaara had fallen asleep, it was a thing he had only done when he was truly satisfied.

She redressed him and pulled out her notepad, writing a note to him.

_Another day, Kazekage-sama…_

Redoing her dress, she heard someone clearing their throat at the door. A viciously false smile played on Temari's lips. Hinata did not have the grace to _not_ whimper.

[linebreak]

"She did it again, didn't she?" Kankuro sighed after making this statement. He knew Hinata would not press charges. "Surprisingly, though, the triplets are just fine."

He handed her a manila envelope. She gasped with excitement in her eyes.

_THREE…?_

She opened; no, actually… she practically tore through the top of the folder. Looking at the grey blobs she frowned. Kankuro just laughed.

"Lets call for a nurse; it's just a bunch of ink blots to me…"

[linebreak]

Hinata had been put back to work less than a week after she had gotten out of the hospital. She loved her job, designing parties is all it was. Right now, though, she could swear that she could feel the white hairs growing.

"NO! Damn it, its back step with hip, twirl, squat, stand, and a chest thrust." The dancer got lippy as she demanded Hinata do it herself. "Is that so…? Very well, let me show you how it's done."

It strained her to do so. But she still pulled off the movements, not _exactly_ as she wanted them, but it was hard! That damned dancer began to criticize her.

"I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" She blushed; Hinata did not smirk at her victory, as the three gentlemen that had been peeping at the door had fallen through the doorframe. Her strict eyes turned towards them. "Are you quite done? I need to finish berating this graceless toad."

"HEY!" She was so damn loud! "I'M THE BEST DANCER IN WIND COUNTRY!"

"If you were the best you'd get this simple routine down. Kuro, Ichiko, you two I understand, but Kankuro?"

"She really _is_ the best dancer in Suna!" Hmm… that was not a face that she saw often these days. Why did men have to be such perverts? "Please let us stay!"

"I'm hiring group dancers; she's not what I was hoping for." Her face pinched up, she would have to find a new song to accommodate, she then have to have more costumes made, and change the overall design to compliment the dancers' abilities. The look of horror of everyone's faces made her reconsider. "Maybe I can make a solo part for her. I'm going to find a group that needs advertisement. It'll be cheaper… practice is over for today."

[linebreak]

It was better this way. But they fought her every step of the way!

"We do our own music!" Shouted the tall, slender leader, not looking up she answered:

"I have plenty of others who want to do this, so be grateful I'm not choreographing. The band should be here soon, we shall see which piece we agree to."

It was an indeed that Hinata made parties based off of ages. Kankuro had given her an age group, fifteen plus.

"We want something with a good beat!" A woman of the… larger stock shouted. She smiled benignly, her temper would flare if she let the overall loudness get to her.

"Now I want things to be energetic, sexy, and—"

"We only do the first two." The rest of the group agreed with their leader. She opened her mouth immediately not to fire them, no, to threaten their choreographing rights. He made a quick save for them. "But we're willing to try new stuff!"

"OI, I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Yes, and you need to learn to choreograph your own dances." Hinata barely resisted the urge to cover her mouth at such a sharp comment. "Alright, here are some pieces that I thought would fit the mood I'm going for. Remember people, energetic! Also, I want to see you all dancing in sync. You have one hour to choose a song."

Hinata had so many other things to do! She rushed out of the room. Where were those Genin with the clothes? Damn it!

"Hey, Hina—"

"They're practicing in there!" She pointed and rushed off. She was on her way to the mission office.

Once there, she caught her breath, hating just how unfit she was… there was only one person handing out missions. She blushed at the sight. It was so cute! She loved seeing Gaara all serious!

"Ah-ah, Kazekage-sama…!" How she longed for the days when she could coo at him, make him blush, and even see his smile. She continued to stutter. "Ah, um…"

"Yes?" His stern gaze turned on her. She collected herself, her blush deepening.

"I was wondering about my D-rank? Its number is zero-two-five-seven-six." His eyes narrowed for just a moment. She knew what that look meant. Did he want to know her name so badly? She shook her head as she felt her head go lighter bringing her hands to her cheeks.

"It was given to Temari to dispatch. It would seem it was never given… I'll see about getting a Genin team to do—"

"Ne-never mind! I-I'll go pick them up myself…" She blinked her eyes, trying to catch her balance. All she would need to do is leave… than Gaara would not see her so weak. "Wh-what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes…" She felt a tickle from her stomach, was one of her babies… kicking? No, maybe gas… she clung to the wall. Her head was beginning to hurt. She slid down the wall. She simply could not let him see her faint over something as petty as a run. "I-I think tha-that I need re-re-rest…"

Putting a hand to her stomach, she felt the strange movement again. This did not happen during her previous pregnancy…

"You're panting." She gasped, how did he move so closely without her noticing? He grasped the hand on her stomach. The gassy feeling happened again. "You're sure you are okay?"

She closed her eyes; her head was getting too heavy…

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not being stronger…" With that… she lost consciousness.

[linebreak]

She was out in less than an hour, with the doctors saying she should get more rest. She had smiled and nodded, but not before making sure her children would be okay…

"Sorry I'm late; there was a little incident…" She was accepted back into the group. "Did the clothing come in?"

There were nods.

"YA, THE KAZEKAGE BROUGHT THEM HIMSELF!" Hinata smiled, despite the girl's strange yelling habits. She blushed as she realized what that meant.

_He did that for me?_ _Nonsense… he'd have done that for anyone in his village!_

"Which song did you choose? Eh… show me!" The loudmouth had opened her mouth. Her eyes widened. That song was so provocative! Kankuro had made the list. "Let me look at the song list, it was made by the commissioner."

Finding that the list was filled with songs that were anything but sweet, or even appropriate for the ears of children! She took a deep breath. At least there would be no children. Hinata forced one of her smiles.

"Why don't we write our own song?"

"We can't sing!" The group of dancers cried together. Where was the band? The woman who had said what the group wanted in terms of music stated, "Their vocalist got sick…"

"I can sing a little." Hinata sighed. She was out of practice. She felt her stomach turn as she realized she had yet to sing to the triplets. "I want a song with a bit of love, but the energy matter's most… where did the band go?"

"Smoking out back." The reply of the leader was careless, as the group was already whispering to one another of something or other. Hinata rushed to the back rooms.

"Excuse me; I'm back… could you all please go back to the main room?" There was no resistance.

So began an all-nighter.

[linebreak]

Hinata hummed as she chopped. She had woken up late in the afternoon, after berating herself for being so lazy, she had gone to the kitchen, as it was too late for a servant to make her food.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Damn, he was so quiet! She nicked her finger in surprise. Bringing the offended finger to her lips, she turned around, just as she stuck it in. She uttered an intelligent answer.

"Hm?"

"You were very sick yesterday." The offending man that had caused her the pain in the first place was blushing. She removed the finger from her mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them; she waited a moment before going back to her chopping.

"Kazekage-sama, it was nothing. I just need a bit more rest. I'll admit that I have not rested as much as I should, but there is just so much to do!" Curses, she had forgotten the bowl. She ignored the young Kazekage in favor of completing her brunch.

She picked up a nearby stool and took it to the place where the big bowls were. She was _very_ hungry if you had not caught the hint. So from the cutting board to the bowl she grinned maliciously at the cornucopia of fruits and vegetables. Her smile calmed itself.

Turning around she blinked in surprise to see Gaara still there. The words that he had said when he had found out her worst fear came to mind.

"_I'll always come back…"_

He had come back this time, but not to her. He had broken no promises, so she couldn't bring herself to become bitter. She stared down at the bowl; it was suddenly looking like it was more than she could eat.

"Would you like some?" He had been turning to leave. He turned back towards her, a look of surprise on his beautiful features. After a moments hesitation he nodded. She felt relief flood her. At least he wasn't acting like she was being pushy… the next thing she knew they were sitting on the floor with the bowl between them grabbing pieces of the fruit salad.

"Try a tomato, they're really juicy." Absently picking a small piece up, she held one to him. She blushed in surprise when he leaned forward and plucked it from his fingers… with his mouth. He bit half off, and she watched as he chewed. She ate the last half; they had exchanged saliva on many occasions, anyway.

"I think that I prefer the strawberries…" She blinked, than reached for one, this time however she paused, feeling a wave of killing intent. Okay, no touching the strawberries…

"My favorite foods are cinnamon roles and red bean soup, but they don't really grow the ingredients here…" It was time for some pretend getting to know tactics. "What foods do you like best?"

"Salted tongues and gizzards." He said, not really caring, as though it was automatic. His eyes widened. Her smile widened as well. She grabbed an apple piece. She nibbled on it, waiting for him to continue. "You're not offended?"

"Hm?" She looked back at him. He was so submissive! She swallowed the apple piece in her mouth. "It's your taste; don't let anyone decide your things for you."

He smiled again, his tenseness disappearing.

"Would you like some tea?" She regretted it. His eyes narrowed for just a moment. She blushed as a possibility for what he had been thinking crossed her mind. "I-I mean… would you like anything to drink? You can watch me prepare it!"

She giggled abruptly, looking down and bringing a hand to her stomach, a gentler smile entered her features. Her smile disappeared, babies made things too complicated. She released a sigh. She was too shocked to giggle when she realized that she was feeling it from the outside, as well as the inside. Grabbing Gaara's hand and putting it on her stomach, she watched his reaction. He was confused.

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Feel it!" She said excitedly. "One of my babies is moving!"

It happened again. Looking at him she saw that his eyes were wide. Could she bring herself to divorce the man that she had loved for so long? She knew at this moment that she would never be able to do so. They were silent for a bit. Hinata felt nothing but bliss at this moment. A realization dawned on her.

"Oh my! We should finish the food!" His hand drew back as if he had been burned. She berated herself for killing the mood. But the kicks had stopped. They resumed eating. She realized something.

"Hey, um… you look different… prettier." She finished the latest piece of fruit. She bought her hands to her cheeks, feeling playful as she closed her eyes and looked away.

_I'm not wearing make-up!_

"Ah, Kazekage-sama is being too kind! With a face like this I could break a mirror!" Whether she was fishing for compliments or flirting, she did not know. It may have been both.

"That's just stupid," He said, amusement in his voice. "If that were possible, I'd have done it a thousand times over."

"No one looks better than the Kazekage-sama!" She said, being honest. Her cheeks turned red, she had said too much. She turned towards him, slowly, as her eyes opened with a nervous smile on her face. "Ah…"

His eyes were wide. What was Matsuri doing with him? Maybe she had unwittingly insulted Matsuri's beauty in her thoughtless comment! Fear was showing on her face, what would he do?

"I-I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama, I meant no offence!"

"Do you regret it?" Another sense of deja-vu…

"Of course not, you are the best looking man in all of the Shinobi nations!" She decided to change the subject for fear of sounding like a deranged fangirl. "Uh… how have your cacti(1) been?"

"They've been…" Hinata listened with genuine interest, taking the occasional bite. She remembered how he would give her the prettiest flowers; a smile came back onto her face. She blushed as he made his next demand. "How did you know about that?"

"We used to be really… close." She mumbled looking at her wedding band. The next words were blurted out, as well as an understatement. "It really hurts that you don't remember me…"

There was silence.

"I'm—"

"Don't say it, Kazekage-sama. It's my fault for not making you remember." She had just admitted weakness to the strongest man in all of wind country.

_Stupid!_

"What were we?" Looking away from the painful reminder, she smiled most cooingly at him.

"It doesn't matter now…" She looked away. His hand cupped her cheek. She looked him in the eyes, feeling guilt rack her body. He cared about her still, he was so gentle, kind, and— no, she could not think of him like this…

"There you are; we need to talk!" … and there was the reason.

"Whatever you say, Temari." Hinata could feel herself shaking. She stood and waved a sorrowful goodbye to Gaara. She walked over to Temari who immediately put a hand on her shoulder, possibly to make sure that she would not make a break for it. She was very right in doing so, as well. She gave him one last smile in goodbye as Temari dragged her away.

It was not long until they stopped.

"Listen, witch, I don't know what you don't understand of the words "stay away from him" but get it through to that thick ball of fluff you call a brain and stay away!" Hinata felt something within her snap. She punched Temari clean in the gut.

"I'm tired of…!" She felt a great amount of KI behind her. That smirk that Temari was sporting did little to calm her speeding heart. She whirled around, only to have herself pinned to the wall by sand. She gasped, than whimpered, as it was steadily squeezing her. "Ka-Kaze-Kazekage-sama!"

"You have threatened my family…" She felt tears come to her eyes. She had been his family, she had given so much to be with him… she felt the steadily growing anger and frustration that had been boiling over take its peak. She wanted to yell, to shout, and even curse. Someone came to her rescue.

[linebreak]

According to Narutopedia Gaara cultivates cacti in his free time.

RAWR!

I reread the first chapter, putting myself in the shoes of someone who knew squat about Geisha. I couldn't make it to the end… I just assumed that everyone knew what I knew. I think that through the haze of stomach pains I was crying…

Well, I feel I should keep my promise to the ones who are still reading… y'know the one about Hinata's history?

Hm…

There was once a great Geisha. So great was she that she had also become a kunoichi. Disliking the way Geisha were in the process of being wiped out she started her own village. However, in the end she was still a Geisha and took on a _Danna_. That _Danna_ is known throughout Konoha as Nidaime Hokage. It was he that started the war that nearly destroyed the Geisha way of life. It is unknown why. Some say that Hokage-sama had made a lovechild with the Shodaime Umokage, others say that he was driven by lust and wanted her for himself. If there is one thing that is certain, she introduced a five year old daughter five years after his death. In a twisted turn of events… the child was a prodigy in the arts of water jutsu. However, the Umokage herself denied any past relation with the second Hokage.

Later on, her daughter gave birth to two girls, long after the Umokage's death at the hands of the Sandaime Hokage. One ran away when it was found that she had absolutely no talent in the arts of being a Geisha, she ran to Kirigakure no Sato to avoid the fate of being a prostitute, finding and marrying a wind natured man, and having a child named Haku. The other, however, was a lovely woman to say the least, perfect in every way. It was through a friend, of a friend, of a friend, of a business man's aid's cousin did she find her Mizuage sold to the young, recently branded, Hyuuga Hizashi. They fell in love and she visited every chance she could. A child was begotten in one of these visits. He is known to us as Neji.

She was one day seen by Hiashi who immediately fell in love with her. Commanding his brother to give her to him, Hiashi performed a… rape… of sorts and she bore him a daughter named Hinata in the Kanji of "Happy Place". He kept her for himself, marrying her. In her first chance she got a divorce. She was given three choices. She could keep one, the other, or none at all. She chose to take Hinata with her in the hopes she would be forced to commit Seppuku. However this did not happen, so she did the next best thing. She turned Hinata's world upside-down.

THIS IS SO OLD! Sorry for the wait.


End file.
